1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of manufacturing a heat sink having a base and a cover securing heads of columned fins therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to ensure the normal running of an electronic device, a heat sink is used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic device. A conventional heat sink includes a base and a plurality of fins integrally extending from the base. However, lengths of the fins are limited by a material performance. Thus, a surface area of the fins is restricted, which impacts heat dissipation effect of the heat sink. For increasing the surface area of the fins, the base and the fins are separated first and then combined by solder or other means. Nevertheless, a cost of manufacturing the heat sink increases.
What is needed therefore is a convenient and easy method for manufacturing a heat sink having a good heat dissipating capability.